


till you say don't you wish you never met her

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Gen, and writing is the best revenge, once again i'm full of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: quentin 'racist foot fetishist' tarantino's character in pulp fiction sucks!!!!! so here's some well deserved revenge from the real mvp of the film, bonnie.
Kudos: 5





	till you say don't you wish you never met her

Bonnie was tired. She had just worked a long shift, and wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed — without having to deal with any of the problems her terrible husband had most definitely caused in her absence.

She parked her car and walked inside. Immediately, she could tell something was off. 

“Jimmie, where the hell are all our linens?” she yelled.  
“Uh, I don’t know” he stammered, as stupid and irritating as always.

“That’s it! I have had it! You are racist, and annoying, and got rid of all of my linens, and I hate you!” she screamed.

“Come on babe, I love you! I thought these were our linens!” he whined.

“Nope! They’re mine, and so is this house. Get the fuck out!”. Bonnie yelled, before beating him up. 

“I wish I never met you!” he whined, before finally leaving. 

She smiled, and went to bed.


End file.
